Ronniekins Worried
by CinderellaAtTheBall
Summary: Ron is worried about Ginny's love life and talks to Fred and George about it. "Aww, look at ickle Ronniekins all worried about his little sister!"..."You shouldn't kick the people who might pick out your future girlfriend." A missing scene from HBP.


**CatB: This idea came to me while reading the Weasley Wizard Wheezes scene in HBP...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm merely borrowing the characters so I can do fun things with them!**

Ron was sitting on Fred and George's bed, swinging his legs awkwardly and staring at all the joke merchandise they had stored in brightly colored, precarious stacks of boxes.

Fred took a seat to Ron's left. "So, little bro-"

"-you have need of our counseling services?" asked George, seating himself on Ron's other side.

Fred shook his head. "Always knew ickle Ronniekins would come to us for advice one day, didn't we, George?" he asked his twin.

George managed to nod solemnly. "He's right."

"So, Ron," Fred began again.

"What can we do for you?" George finished, draping his arm around Ron in what he evidently thought was a brotherly gesture. Ron shrugged it off.

"Er, well," he shifted uncomfortably, "I want to talk to you about, um, Ginny."

The twins exchanged a look behind his back. "Ginny?" they said in unison.

"As in, our dear little sister, Ginny-" Fred clarified.

"-also known as Ginevra-" George added.

"-accomplished caster of the Bat Bogey Hex?" said Fred.

They now had identical looks of surprise on their features.

"Er, yeah, that one," said Ron, as if there had been someone else to confuse her with.

"Well, what about her?" Fred asked impatiently. "Come on, we haven't got all day."

"I-er, well," Ron said nervously, "you know how she's had a couple of boyfriends now?" he finally blurted out.

George nodded slowly. "Last we heard, she was dating a bloke named…what was it, Fred?"

"Odd sort of name, it was. Lionel Turner?" Fred wondered.

"Maybe it was Daniel Burner," George suggested.

"You mean Michael Corner?" Ron interrupted.

"Oh, that's it!" cried George.

"Well, she's not seeing _him _anymore," sighed Ron, "and good riddance to him, he was a right pain in the-"

"Now, now, Ron," said Fred, holding up a hand. "How would you like it if we said that about your girlfriend, eh?"

"If he ever gets one," George snickered.

"Hey!" shouted Ron, his ears slowly beginning to turn red.

"Hit a nerve, did we, ickle Ronniekins?" George said innocently.

"_No_," Ron said vehemently.

"Well, your tone begs to differ," Fred pointed out.

"Well, I-you-what does-" Ron spluttered. "We were talking about _Ginny's _love life, not mine!"

"Oh, did you have to remind us?" George pouted.

"That's all right, Fred. We'll get to his later," Fred said airily, grinning evilly at Ron.

Ron gulped. "Anyway," he said hastily, "Ginny's _currently_ with Dean Thomas, and-"

"He's in your year, right?" asked Fred.

"Yes, and-"

"So what's the problem?" George wanted to know.

"Well, the problem is-"

"-he's much better looking than you are? Ron, it's really not very hard to be better looking than you," Fred said wisely.

"If you guys would just let me finish…!"

"But that wouldn't be nearly as entertaining," Fred told him.

"It really wouldn't," George agreed.

Ron exhaled loudly. "Okay, getting back to Ginny, am I the _only_ person who thinks she needs to, I don't know, slow down a little? What if she gets hurt or something?"

"Aww, look at ickle Ronniekins all worried about his little sister!" cooed Fred. "Touching, isn't it?"

"Very noble!" George smirked.

"Just promise me you'll talk to her," Ron pleaded. "I would, but you know she won't listen…" he trailed off miserably.

Fred ruffled Ron's hair. "Of course, little bro. We'll make sure to tell her that you were crying when you told us your concerns, too, don't worry."

Ron aimed a kick at him.

"You know, Ron," George said pleasantly, "you shouldn't kick the people who might very well pick out your future girlfriend."

"Yeah, don't forget that we'll disown you if we don't like your wife and you'll never get your share of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes fortune when we die," Fred said seriously.

"F-future…girlfriend?" Ron stuttered. "Wi-_wife_?"

"Didn't we tell him we would be discussing his love life later?" George asked Fred. "I don't know if we'll be able to find a girl who wants a guy _this _brainless…"

Ron cleared his throat. "Okay, so you two are going to talk to Ginny, great. Oh, what a shame, I think I just heard Harry call my name, so I guess we won't be having this conversation right now," he said quickly, and fled.

Fred turned to George. "Pity ickle Ronniekins doesn't know all his worry is for nothing."

"Oh, Merlin," George rolled his eyes. "It's a good thing we're not at Hogwarts anymore, I don't think we want to be anywhere _near_ Ron when he finds out that dear little Ginny still fancies Harry…"

ALTERNATE ENDING:

Fred turned to George. "Pity ickle Ronniekins doesn't know we've already picked someone out for him."

"You know, I'm still not sure about that," George said thoughtfully. "Our little brother is not enough to tempt Hermione Granger…"

**CatB: What is it with me and alternate endings? (Because, you know, Manipulation has an alternate ending too!) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this-I loved writing it! Although I just realized it doesn't quite match up with the book...=(**

**Review, review, review! They always make my day =) I don't care how short they are, and constructive criticism is always welcome! **


End file.
